Sir Sonic,Caballero Del Viento
by Ezequiel77
Summary: Sonic en su recorrido por camelot se encuentra con uno de los caballeros de la mesa redonda donde ambos se baten a duelo y también ocurre muchas otras cosas.(One-shot)dejen reviews


**Hola a todos me dispuse a escribir un fanfic de sonic y blaze o mejor dicho sir Percival ya que al jugar sonic y el caballero negro en la casa de un familiar mío y me gusto la batalla que tuvieron sonic y sir Percival así que me anime a escribir esto .espero que les guste **

"habla normal"

"_pensamientos"_

**Sir sonic ,Caballero Del Viento**

-wow…que lugar más caliente es este –exclamo sonic sacándose una cuantas gotas de sudor de su frente

-si es normal en este lugar…ya que por lo que veo ay mucha lava a los alrededores de las minas-dijo la espada sagrada llamada caliburn

-bueno mientras no caiga sobre ella estará todo bien-decía sonic

Una vez que sonic y caliburn se adentraron dentro la ciudad minera se habían topado con muchos soldados oscuros todos ellos trataron de corlar lo, algunos le disparaban flechas incendiarias pero todos sus intentos eran en vano ante la habilidad que tenia sonic a la hora de usar la espada

-muy fácil –dijo sonic mientras corría y esquivaba varios proyectiles

-sonic no te confíes ..Ten mas precaución- dijo caliburn

-no seas agua fiesta caliburn-dijo sonic para luego ver varios volcanes erosionando

_-guau ..nunca vi algo como esto …será muy divertido _ -pensó sonic

-¡Esto será genio! –exclamo sonic contento

-¡nos vamos a caer ¡-dijo caliburn para que su compañero tenga mas cuidado en no caer en el mar de lava

-ya lo se ..¿no es genial?-decía sonic mientras se deslizaba por un fino metal con el mayor equilibrio posible para que no se cállese

Caliburn simplemente no dijo nada al respecto de lo que su compañero estaba haciendo pero luego de unos segundos de intenso calor y de enfrentarse a unos que otros soldados oscura ya habían llegado a su destino

-lo vez no fue tan difícil-dijo sonic a caliburn

-si pera ti es fácil-dijo la espada sagrada con una gota de sudor estilo anime ¬¬u

-ok entonces sigamos con…-sonic no pudo terminar lo que iba decir ya que en el último segundo había esquivado una bola de fuego dirigida hacia a él. sonic rápidamente visualizo a su atacante y para sorpresa de él se veía idéntica a uno de sus amigas más cercanas en su mundo

_-no puede ser…es idéntica a blaze_-pensaba sonic

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto sonic sabiendo que la persona que estaba mirando no era su amiga

El caballero simplemente apunto su espada había sonic y miro fijamente al erizo antes de presentarse

-Soy Percival, Caballero de la mesa redonda , sierva del rey Arturo-dijo sir Percival viendo directamente al erizo que había derrotado a a los otros caballeros de la mesa redonda

-¡Declara tu nombre y a quien sirve ,señor-dijo sir Percival

Sonic miro al caballero que reclamaba su nombre y directamente se señalo a si mismo con el pulgar

-¡soy sonic !,!sonic the hedgehog!-dijo sonic con su espada a un costado de el

-¡no sirvo a nadie, exacto al viento que sopla libremente!-exclamo sonic

Ambos se miraron fijamente puesto que su batalla era inminente y el clima era ideal para una pelea

-¡Muy bien, Caballero del viento!….!prepárate…para luchar!-dijo Percival antes de atacar

-¡adelante!-grito sonic también antes de atacar

Y así ambas espadas chocaron causando que ambas armas sacaran muchas chispas por el impacto, ambos se alejaron un par de metros y percilval pensaba que no tendría piedad con el caballero

-¡ahora voy a probar sus habilidades, caballero del viento!-dijo sir Percival para luego abalanzar su espada contra sonic que rápidamente fue bloqueado

-_es rápida…pero no lo suficiente_-pensó sonic

EL erizo velozmente bloque otro ataque con su espada para luego saltar sobre ella en un intento de que su espada llegara a ella haciendo como resultado una herida un poco profunda en el brazo izquierdo de percival lo suficiente para que esta retrocediera

_-no puede ser posible….este caballero es muy rápido, pero aun así no me rendiré_-pensaba Percival con determinacion

-veo que peleas muy bien sir sonic…pero esta pelea aun no se ha acabado-dijo Percival mientras de su cuerpo salían llamas de todos lados para luego atacar a sonic

-¡sonic cuidado!-grito la espada caliburn

-ahhhh…me quemo-grito sonic mientras trataba desesperadamente de apagar las llamas de su brazo

-¿estás bien sonic?-pregunta caliburn con preocupación

-si…esto no es nada a comparación de otros que he enfrentado antes-decía sonic mientras se puso de pie y miro al caballero que aun estaba en llamas

-_debo acabar con ella de una vez..o si no seré un erizo cocinado_-pensaba sonic

-sabes tú tampoco peleas tan mal…pero-dijo sonic obteniendo una mirada de seria de Percival

-¡esto se acaba ahora!-grito sonic mientras velozmente se abalanzo sobre blaze y de un golpe mando a volar la espada de Percival no muy lejos de donde se encontraba

-_esto es el fin de todo_-pensaba Percival mirando desde el suelo al erizo azul que lo apuntaba con su espada

Sonic por otro lado ya había derrotado a Percival pero noto que ella esperaba que él terminara con su vida rapidamente

-eh…¿estás bien?-pregunto sonic tendiéndole una mano

-Q-Que…¿no vas a matarme?-pregunto Percival confundida

-no ..Porque haría tal cosa como matarte-decía sonic mientras ayudaba a sir Percival a levantarse

Sonic inmediatamente noto que su brazo izquierdo estaba herido y también vio que percival tenia su mano en la herida con una expresión de dolor

-déjame ayudarte-dijo sonic mientras tomaba el brazo herido de Percival y rasgo un pedazo de tela de su ropa y lo envolvía alrededor del corte con cuidado y también limpio un poco la sangre, sonic miro cuidadosamente su trabajo antes de mirar a Percival a la cara

-¿te sientes mejor ahora?-pregunto sonic

Percival miro fijamente a los ojos del caballero y sintió un ligero sonrojo en su rostro

-¿pasa algo percival?-pregunto sonic al ver que ella no decía nada

Oh..um..no …gracias –fue lo único que salió de la boca de Percival apartando la mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-umm…bueno si tú lo dices-decía sonic

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Percival

-¿Por qué? Que-dijo sonic

-por que me perdonaste la vida y porque me ayudaste con mi herida

-bueno digamos que mi otro señor es el heroísmo-dijo sonic confundiendo a percival

-pueden dejar las besos y abracitos para mas tarde-dijo la espada caliburn aun observando a ambos

Percival rápidamente se sonrojo ante el comentario de la espada y sonic miro la espada con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?...¿ acaso estas celoso?-dijo sonic

-¿de un pícaro como tú?...ridículo- exclamo la espada

-¿podrías dejar de llamarme así?-dijo sonic un poco molesto

-umm…pensándolo bien –dijo caliburn

-¿si..?-dijo sonic

-sonic the hedgehog …has dominado el arte de la caballerosidad….a partir de ahora serás sir sonic ….Caballero del viento-termino por decir la espada sagrada cuya respuesta del erizo fue de un sonrisa

Percival veía como el caballero que la había derrotado momentos atrás y su espada conversaba pero se estremeció cuando el erizo se dirigió a ella

-umm…sonic tu espada-decia Percival al ver que este protestaba

-a él …puede esperar-dijo sonic ignorando las protesta de caliburn

-será mejor llevarte a un sitio seguro aquí es peligroso-decía sonic

-¡yo puedo cuidarme sola!-exclamo Percival

-no lo creo ….con esa herida ..usted no esta en condiciones de luchar en su estado actual-dijo sonic señalando el vendaje en su brazo

Percival estaba a punto de protestar pero de repente sintió mucho dolor proveniente de su brazo izquierdo

-yo cuidare de de ti hasta que estés mejor-decía sonic ayudando a Percival sosteniéndola estilo novia

-¡e-eh que hases!-grito percival

-te estoy llevando a un sitio seguro-respondió sonic, donde lo primero que vio él fue una pequeña cueva y se dirigió allí rapidamente

-por que me trajiste a este lugar–protesto Percival

-si porque estamos aquí –dijo caliburn

-bueno como verán ya se está haciendo de noche …hay un ejército de monstros oscuros armados hasta los dientes rondando por la zona pero si quieren salir háganlo no hay problema –respondió sonic ,cosa que ni caliburn ni Percival digiera algo a respecto

Sonic había prendido una fogata para mantener un poco la temperatura de la cueva y como estaba tan aburrido decidió tener una conversación amistosa con la contraparte de blaze

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta percival ?-pregunto sonic

.-adelante-dijo Percival

-¿el nombre Blaze le suena?-decía sonic esperando una respuesta

-no para nada-dijo Percival

-ah bueno y también quería preguntarle por que usted se refirió con el prefijo "sir"-dijo sonic

-respecto a eso…se debe a mi título como caballero….desde que era tan solo una niña soñaba con ser un caballero pero por desgracia solo se admitían hombre y no mujeres asi que simplemente por un tiempo me hice pasar por un hombre para poder cumplir mi sueño-decía Percival para luego acercarse un poco más a la fogata

-así que te hiciste pasar por un hombre ..eso explica el "sir" porque por lo poco que se una bella mujer no se lo llama "sir"-decía sonic cuyo comentario hizo sonrojar a Percival

-pero dime…tu mismo dijiste que por un tiempo te hisiste pasar por un hombre acaso no te habrían sacado el titulo o algo similar-dijo sonic

-no ..Cuando descubrieron que era una mujer el rey ni le intereso si yo era hombre o mujer lo único que le importaba era tener a todos los caballeros mas fuertes en su mando-explico Percival

-por lo menos cumpliste tu sueño como caballero ..¿no?-decía sonic viendo que Percival miro el suelo pensativa

-si…lástima que nuestro Rey es un tirano –dijo Percival

-de eso no tienes de que preocuparte …cuando me encargue de él todo será volverá a la tranquilidad-decía sonic con determinación

Percival admiraba la determinación del erizo azul a si que como su rostro se podía ver una clara sonrisa

-bueno será mejor dormir un rato por que mañana será un día muy largo –dijo sonic con un bostezo

Sonic rápidamente se durmió, pero Percival no podía dormir ya que en su mente pensaba que el erizo que tenía que matar hace unas horas atrás estaba durmiendo plácidamente en el mismo lugar que ella

_-el es una buena persona con un gran corazón_-pensó Percival

_...y me llamo bella…nadie en mi vida me había dicho tal cosa_-pensaba Percival mientras inconscientemente se res costo alado de sonic y escuchaba los leves ronquidos de este

-dulce sueños…sir sonic-susurro Percival antes de caer dormida

**FIN**

**Guau me salió un poco mas largo de lo esperado, pero bueno cuando uno deje volar la imaginación se escribe muchas palabras, espero que les haya gustado porque a mi me gusto mucho cuando lo escribía.**

**SALUDOS A TODOS**


End file.
